Grief
by Shirleyfan16
Summary: Chapter7 is now up! PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! Something happens to 2 of the family members....See how the family takes it....will Matt get to Lucy in time so she won't make a big mistake? Well, READ AND REAVIEW to find out what happens!!!!
1. Default Chapter

**Author note** I do not own any of the 7th heaven characters. I just use them for entertainment.  
  
Grief by: Shirleyfan16  
  
It is early in the morning and the kids are all trying to get into the bathroom before they leave for school. Annie is helping Ruthie get dressed and Eric is downstairs in the kitchen having his morning coffee.  
  
"What is wrong with her! She acts like she never gets to use the bathroom and that if she doesn't look perfect no one will like her." Mary complains to Matt as she is standing outside of the bathroom waiting for Lucy to come out.  
  
"Mary stop complaining about Lucy because I know you could care less of how long she stays in the bathroom. Your just trying to hide your anger about not having a date for the dance next Friday." He looks at Mary trying to get her to agree. She looks away then a few seconds later looks back at him with fierce anger in her eyes.  
  
"How dare you say what I'm feeling right now! You don't have a clue of what I'm feeling because you are not me! And even if I am bummed out that I don't have a date I don't think it is of your concern to tell me to deal with it and stop complaining. Well I'm not complaining about the dance I'm complaining about Lucy! How can you get complaining about Lucy mixed up with complaining about me not having a date? Ugh!" She screamed at Matt and then walked straight into her bedroom and slammed the door. Matt was laughing because she was being such a drama queen.  
  
"What is going on out here?" Annie asked Matt. Apparently Annie heard Mary yelling at Matt.  
  
Matt trying hard not to laugh tried to explain what happened. "Well, um..." He started to laugh and quickly stopped. "Mary was complaining about Lucy hogging the bathroom and..." Annie interrupted him.  
  
"Since when does Mary care about Lucy hogging the bathroom?"  
  
"Since she doesn't have a date for the dance next Friday and is trying to hide behind her anger by complaining about something else and I guess she decided the easiest thing to complain about was Lucy." He held in his laughter too long and it just burst out.  
  
"Now I can see why you find this situation so funny Matt." Annie started giggling a little. Then Lucy burst open the bathroom door.  
  
"Since when is it a good idea to complain about me? Huh?" She asked with demand.  
  
"Matt this is your time to explain I got to get back to Ruthie." She patted Lucy on the head and smiled at Matt and walked back into Ruthie and Simon's bedroom.  
  
"So..." Lucy was waiting for an explanation from Matt.  
  
"I'll tell you later what's going on right now I got to get you and everyone else to school. Go get Mary and tell her we are leaving."  
  
"Why don't you?" Lucy asked.  
  
"Because she's mad at me and I don't want her to bite my head off again."  
  
"Why is she mad at you?"  
  
"I said I would tell you later now go you don't want to be late now do you!" Matt said to Lucy. Lucy sighed and ran to get Mary. Matt walked down the stairs and grabbed his lunch.  
  
"Good-morning son." Eric said to Matt.  
  
"Morning Dad"  
  
"What was going on up there between you and Mary? I heard you two arguing."  
  
"Well it was more like Mary arguing I was just talking. She is in a bad mood because she doesn't have a date for the dance next Friday and she is hiding behind her anger by complaining about Lucy. I basically told her to get over it and she flipped and now she's mad at me."  
  
" Do you want me to talk to her about it so she doesn't feel so left out that she doesn't have a date yet?"  
  
"Sure why not. It's not like I can get that threw her head. . . . . . Lucy, Mary lets go!"  
  
"Ok I'll talk to her when I get home from work tonight."  
  
"Sure thing Dad." The kids ran down the stairs grabbed their lunch and hugged and kissed Eric good-bye. They had already said good-bye to Annie upstairs earlier. Eric tried to hug Matt but, he backed away.  
  
"Dad I'm too old for that."  
  
"Oh. . . . . sorry . . . . right."  
  
"Bye Dad"  
  
"Good-bye! Have a nice day at school kids!"  
  
"We will!" They all yelled back to him as they were exiting the door.  
  
. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .  
  
At the high school were Mary, Matt, and Lucy go to school Mary is at her locker talking to some of her friends.  
  
"Don't worry Mary someone will ask you." Said Mary's friend Hannah.  
  
"I hope so if not I'll probably be the only girl in the 10th grade that doesn't have a date. I'll be a total loser." She said while shutting her locker. She turned around and saw Matt walking towards her.  
  
"Mary can I speak to you for a minute?" Matt asked.  
  
"Go ahead." She replied  
  
"I mean alone."  
  
"Ok, fine." Mary and Matt walked across the hall to a more private place away from her friends.  
  
"Since when do you Mary Camden my sister, care about whether or not she has a date to a dance or being a uncool?"  
  
"Since now I guess. I don't know."  
  
"Mary I know something or someone made you think that you have to be cool or have to have a date to the dance. I'm telling you right now don't listen to them. It's not worth it. I'll see you after school I'm going to be late for my next class if I don't get going." Matt started to run to his next class while Mary's head was against the set of lockers thinking of Matt said.  
  
"Maybe he's right. Maybe I don't need a date to the dance or care if I'm not what someone else wants me to be. Then again if I don't my friends will ditch me and I won't have any more friends. Maybe he's wrong. Maybe he's just trying to make me have a horrible social life." Mary came back to reality when the bell for the next class rang. She was late. She knew she had to go to the office once again for a hall pass for being late. She knew that once she got home she would be in deep trouble with her parents because she is always late for one class or another. She tried not to think about it and went to the office to get on with her day.  
  
. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .  
  
After school Matt was waiting in the car for Mary and Lucy. Soon enough Lucy came and sat in the back seat of the car.  
  
"Where's Mary?" Matt asked Lucy.  
  
"I don't know. I'm not her keeper. Wait...should I know? Did I forget to do something?" She said while panicking.  
  
"Calm down Luce, you didn't forget anything. I just wanted to know if you have seen her on your way out. She's taking an awful long time to get to the car."  
  
"Are you sure I didn't forget anything? Because if I did I'm very sorry. I don't know where she is I haven't seen her today accept at lunch." She said with panic in her voice.  
  
"Luce stop you didn't forget to do anything. I promise." Matt tried to comfort her. "She must of had a bad day." He thought to himself. "Luce did something go wrong in school today?" He asked curiously but trying not to pry too much to make her upset since her friend Sara died a few weeks ago.  
  
"Of course something went wrong something always goes wrong."  
  
"Would you like to tell me about it?"  
  
"Well, I don't think you would want to hear about it because I know I talk too much and complain too much. You have much better things to do than to listen to me go on and on about something you wouldn't care about."  
  
"I've got time on my hands right now Luce take the offer while it lasts and for the record I care."  
  
"I flunked my Algebra test and to make it worse I have to get it signed by Mom and Dad. Also, this is the third test I have flunked in that class and I might be in the danger of failing that class. If I don't pass my next test I'm going to be in deep trouble and defiantly be grounded forever."  
  
"Have you ever thought about studying a little harder or getting help from the teacher? Or even a tutor. I'm sure Mom and Dad aren't going to ground you for trying your best in that class."  
  
"I did get help from the teacher and I have been spending all of my time studying. I don't have a tutor because I didn't want Mom and Dad to know that I am having trouble in Algebra class and we can't afford a tutor. And I really hope they don't ground me. . . . I have a brilliant idea. . . ." She paused and smiled at Matt. Matt got the picture.  
  
"No . . . Luce no I'm not signing that test for you. We would both get in trouble if someone found out so no."  
  
"Come on Matt, please."  
  
"No Lucy. I promise you Mom and Dad won't ground you. Right away that is." The door to the car opened. It was Mary. She had a grim expression on her face. "What's wrong with you?" Mary sighed and handed him a white slip of paper signed by the principal. "A detention slip?" He paused for a second and read the rest. "For being late for class."  
  
"Haha your in worse trouble than me!" Lucy snickered. Mary looked at her and rolled her eyes.  
  
"What are in for?" She asked.  
  
"Flunking an Algebra test and I have to get it signed by Mom and Dad."  
  
"Nice."  
  
"Ok you know what Luce and Mary we are going to talk about all of this when we get home. Mom is probably wondering where we are."  
  
. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .  
  
Meanwhile in the car the girls were as silent as can be. Lucy was thinking about how to explain to Annie and Eric how she has been flunking her Algebra tests and Mary was thinking of how much trouble she was going to get into for getting detention. Matt was furious with his two sisters. He had thought that they would know better than to get into this kind of trouble. He knew it wasn't that big of deal but to his parents it would be. He decided that after they talk to Eric and Annie he would talk with them both each separately. When they got home Annie was at the kitchen table watching Ruthie color in her coloring books. Matt, Mary, and Lucy walked in the door.  
  
"Hi Mom!" Said Mary and Lucy and started to walk away like nothing had happened in school.  
  
"Hold up girls. Wouldn't you like to tell Mom how school was today and if anything happened?" Matt grabbed both of them by the neck of their shirts to bring them back so they could explain to Annie what happened to them in school.  
  
"Yes, girls tell me how was school?" Annie said smiling at the them. Mary handed Annie the detention slip and Lucy handed her the Algebra test. Ruthie was sitting across the table from Annie and when she saw the look on both Lucy and Mary's face she started to laugh. She knew they were in some kind of trouble.  
  
"Mary a detention slip for being late to class? And Lucy you flunked an Algebra test? Mary I want to speak to you first and Lucy you can go up to your room and maybe think about what your going to say to me when I'm finished with Mary. You two will both talk to your Father when he gets home." You could tell that she was very disappointed in Mary and Lucy. She didn't think it would be fair for Lucy to listen in on Mary and her conversation and the same way with Mary so she sent Lucy to her room. Lucy nodded her head and walked up the stairs Matt and Ruthie behind her.  
  
. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .  
  
Meanwhile upstairs Simon was up in his bedroom already doing his homework. He heard three sets of footsteps go past his door. He could recognize them. First light but not too light sound of footsteps, that was Lucy. Seconded heavy but not overwhelmingly heavy, that was Matt. Then last but not least was very soft and light footsteps, that was no doubt in his mind that they were Ruthie's. The footsteps all went to the same place to Mary and Lucy's bedroom. He was curious at was going on so he decided to go and investigate.  
  
"Come on Happy lets go find out what's going on up here." Said Simon to Happy who was laying on his bed. Happy gets up and follows Simon out into the hallway.  
  
"Ruthie go back to your room." Said Matt.  
  
"Why? I'm not in anyone's way." Said Ruthie with a heart warming smile on her face.  
  
"That smile isn't going to fool me Ruthie so please go back to your room. Look there's Simon he'll go play with you. Isn't that right Simon?" Matt said winking his eye at Simon trying to tell him to take Ruthie away from Mary and Lucy's bedroom.  
  
"Yeah sure whatever. Come on Ruthie lets go." Said Simon with a disappointed look on his face.  
  
"Simon, look I'll talk to you later." Matt said because he could see that he hadn't a clue what was going on and he wanted to be a part of it.  
  
"Yeah, ok. Come on Ruthie."  
  
Lucy was already in her room sitting on her bed with her Algebra book and notes spread across it. She figured she had nothing else better to do and that she really needed to bring up her grade in that class so she decided to study as much as she can. She heard a knock on the door and knew it is was Matt.  
  
"Come in." She said while trying to sort out all of her Algebra notes from the past few weeks.  
  
"Luce, we need to talk." Matt said as he came into the room closing the door behind him.  
  
"What's there to talk about? You said that I needed to study harder and get help from the teacher and get a tutor. Well I have two of those things. I'm studying and I get help from the teacher. End of discussion."  
  
"No, Luce it's not over. Have you ever stopped to think that it's not working? Something is not right for you doing extra work and not doing any better in the class."  
  
"I know it's not working that is why I'm studying even harder and longer and getting help from the teacher as much as I can. Please Matt, go away I need to study."  
  
"How long has this been going on?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"How long have you been getting help from the teacher and trying to study as much as you can?"  
  
"Maybe about a month."  
  
"Luce, it's not working. It isn't going to work. You studying and getting help from the teacher as much as you can isn't working and it's not going to work. There is too much pressure and stress that is why it isn't working. You need to cut down a little on it Luce. You can't concentrate very well and sooner or later you are going to end up flunking another class and then another and finally all of them. You will be going out of your mind trying to think of a way to fix it all. You have to take it easy and slowly so you won't get overwhelmed with so much work which causes stress and also thinking about what Mom and Dad will say which causes pressure."  
  
"What do you mean by I can't concentrate? And besides I don't care what you say about it. I need to study or I'm going to fail Mom and Dads expectations and dreams for me and I'm never going to get into College or get a decent job everything is going to be ruined, ruined, ruined if I don't! Now get out! Please." Lucy started to cry. She didn't want to fail her parents or her own dreams. She quickly wiped her tears away for she didn't want to been crying. She wanted to be perfect in every way possible. She didn't like being thought of as a no good daughter who can't even pass a simple Math class and who won't go anywhere in her life because she is stupid. She was also very angry and sad that her friend Sara had just died she still wasn't over it. And she still had in the back of her mind that it was still her fault she tried to listen to other people telling her that it wasn't but it just couldn't get into her mind.  
  
Matt tried to comfort her by hugging her, but she pushed him away.  
  
"Go away! Leave me alone!" She screamed at him and pushed him away as she let her tears roll down her face.  
  
"I'm not going away and I'm not going to leave you alone!" Matt said back to her. She picked up her book and threw on the floor as hard as she could. Then she stood up and opened the door. "I said get out! Now!"  
  
Matt continuously tried to calm her down, but she kept pushing him away. Annie heard her baby's cry and she ran to her bedroom as fast as she could with Mary following.  
  
"What's going on?" Annie asked concerned as she looked at Lucy's redden face with tears strolling down. She tried to put her hands on her shoulders, but she also pushed her away.  
  
"Can't you just leave me alone?"  
  
"Luce, we can't leave alone! Tell me what's wrong." Annie said to her as she tried again to comfort he daughter.  
  
"Everything is wrong! Everything!" She broke down and slammed the door behind her and laid on her bed and cried. Annie rushed in and held her daughter in her arms. This time she didn't pushed away. She was a little bit glad that her mother was there to comfort her. She cried and cried until she fell asleep from being so exhausted from crying. Thinking about all of that stuff can get frustrating and emotional especially for a sensitive person who doesn't like to let anyone down like Lucy. Annie made sure she was comfortable so she wouldn't wake up. She cleaned all of her notes and her book from the bed and placed them on the floor. Then he took a blanket and put over top of Lucy and kissed her on her forehead and left the room. 


	2. Chapter 2

**A new chapter is up! Tell me if want me to continue this story after you read this chapter please**  
  
A couple hours later after Matt explained to Simon and Ruthie what was going on and after Eric came home and talked to Mary. Mary was in her room trying to take a nap because she had nothing else to do since she already helped set the table and did her homework and studied. She really couldn't sleep she was worried about Lucy but, Lucy was still sleeping peacefully. Matt was in his room finishing up his homework. Simon and Ruthie were playing in their bedroom with Happy. Eric was in his office working on his sermon for next Sunday and Annie was in the kitchen making dinner.  
  
Matt finally finished his homework and went downstairs to see if dinner was ready.  
  
"Hey Matt, looking for some food?" Asked Annie.  
  
"Yeah, I'm starving. Is dinner almost ready?"  
  
"In a couple minutes. Would you do me a favor and go upstairs and tell the kids that dinner will be ready in a few minutes and tell them to come down?"  
  
"Sure. Well, what about Lucy?" He said hesitantly. Annie sighed. She was really worried about Lucy. Her and Eric couldn't find a way to help here with her lose. "If she wants to come down she can, but don't push her to. She's weak right now. Do you know what I mean?"  
  
"Yeah." Matt with sorrow in his voice. He turned around he went upstairs.  
  
Knock Knock Matt knocked on Mary and Lucy's door. No one answered so he walked in. He found both of the girls fast asleep on their beds. He really hated to wake them up but he knew they would feel guilty if they didn't eat dinner with the others.  
  
"Mary, Mary wake up." He whispered to Mary trying to make her wake up. She turned on her other side. "Mary wake up." She opened her eyes to see Matt standing over her.  
  
"What?" She said while rubbing her eyes. She had just fallen asleep a couple minutes and she now had to get up.  
  
"Mom says to go sit and wait for dinner in the dinning room." He whispered.  
  
"Ok. Why are you whispering?" She asked. Matt pointed to Lucy. Mary looked and saw that she was still sleeping. "She's going to have to wake up sooner or later." She whispered.  
  
"I know. Now get going. Do me a favor and tell Simon and Ruthie please."  
  
"All right." She said and walked out of the room towards Simon and Ruthie's.  
  
Matt walked over to Lucy's bed to wake her up. "Lucy, wake up." He whispered to her. She opened her eyes and sat up.  
  
"How long have I been sleeping?" She asked.  
  
"For about 3 hours. It's almost time for dinner and we have to go down to the dinning room and wait, that's why I woke you up."  
  
"Oh." She said. She had lost her appetite and she didn't want to eat, but she didn't want to tell him she felt bad enough for flipping out on him and her mother.  
  
"Luce, are you coming?"  
  
She nodded her head and followed Matt down the stairs. ************************************************************************ "Daddy me and Simon teached Happy a knew trick today!" Said Ruthie to Eric.  
  
"That's great! What did you teach her? By the way it's Simon and I taught."  
  
"Whatever. We taught her how to dance!"  
  
"Yeah, Dad if u tell her to dance she'll stand up on her hind legs and go around in circles!" Said Simon.  
  
"That's great. Maybe we can show it to us later after dinner." Said Eric.  
  
"Sure." Simon and Ruthie both said.  
  
"Sounds to me that your trying to turn Happy into a poodle." Said Mary as she started to laugh. Matt looked at her and started laughing too. He figured that all that had happened today they needed to loosen up and laugh. He wondered why Lucy wasn't laughing she usually laughs about that kind of stuff. He looked at Eric to see if he noticed. Eric nodded his head at Matt to tell him that something was wrong with Lucy. Before he could say anything to Lucy Simon cut in.  
  
"I'm not trying to turn Happy into a poodle! I want her to be the best dog in the world by teaching her tricks and other stuff."  
  
"Ok." Mary said still laughing a little. She looked across Matt to see Lucy seeming to stare into space. She knew that she would snap out of it soon.  
  
Annie came out of the kitchen caring the meatloaf. She set it down in the middle of the table and then sat herself down next to Eric. "Lets all have a word of prayer." She said. Everyone held the person's next to them hand. Eric started the prayer and Annie finished it. After they said "Amen" they started to help themselves with the meatloaf. Lucy didn't help herself to anything. She spoke up.  
  
"Mom, I'm not very hungry. May I be excused?"  
  
"I know you don't very up to eating today Luce, but please try . . . just a little."  
  
"Who said that I wasn't feeling well? All I said was I wasn't hungry. And that is the truth. Now please can I be excused?"  
  
"Are you sure honey?" Eric asked caringly.  
  
"Yes." She said quietly.  
  
"All right honey, I'll bring you up something later on. You can't go to bed without a little something in your stomach."  
  
"All right." Lucy excused herself from the table and went upstairs to her bedroom. She got out her school work and spread it across her bed. ************************************************************************ "Mom you know what she is stressing over don't you?" Asked Matt concerned about his sister Lucy.  
  
"Yes, I know. But, we can't come straight out and talk about the things that she is upset about. We have to gradually come into the subject or she'll lose it. Especially if we talk about Sara. She still thinks it is her fault. We ask her everyday if she wants to talk not just about that, but about anything and she always says no. We can't force her."  
  
"That is right. We can't force her into talking to us. You don't any of you try it either. Stay back and be nice to her. Don't pry. Do you all understand?" Said Eric.  
  
"I understand completely Dad. I tried to talk to her today as you know what happened." Said Matt.  
  
"She really doesn't want to talk with me anymore but, when she asks me to I'll be glad to listen and I won't turn the opportunity down." Mary said.  
  
"I won't pry her Dad. I promise." Simon said.  
  
"Well I can't say that I won't pry because I don't know what pry means." Ruthie said. She was confused. Everyone laughed and Eric explained to her that it meant not to ask questions and make someone tell something. "Well, yeah I won't do that!"  
  
The subject was changed after the discussion of Lucy to Mary not having a date to the dance.  
  
"Even if you weren't grounded Mary, wouldn't Wilson take you to the dance?" Asked Matt.  
  
"No, he's visiting his parents at their house with Billy for 2 weeks. It doesn't matter now anyway."  
  
"Well, that's good that you think that now Mary because if you would of paid more attention to what you are doing in school you would be going to that dance." Said Eric.  
  
"Not necessarily Dad. I still didn't get asked out by anyone else."  
  
"Maybe because they know that you and Wilson have a thing going on."  
  
"I'm absolutely sure Dad that is not the case. Can we please change the subject because you are starting to depress me." ************************************************************************ After dinner everyone went back to what they were doing before or trying to find something to do. Matt wanted to talk to Lucy badly but he knew that she would just fight him. So he decided to outside and play basketball. Mary joined him. Simon was playing with Ruthy and Happy. Lucy was still trying to finish her homework and study. Eric went back to writing his sermon. Annie was worried about Lucy so she went up to her bedroom to bring her something to eat. She hoped that she would open up to her and talk about what was going on.  
  
Knock, Knock. Annie knocked on Lucy's door.  
  
"Come in!" Lucy shouted as she was doing her homework.  
  
Annie walked in and sat down across from Lucy on Mary's bed. "I brought something for you to eat."  
  
"Oh. Thanks Mom." Lucy said not even paying attention to what Annie was saying.  
  
"So how is your school work coming along? Good?"  
  
"I guess."  
  
Annie knew she wasn't listening to everything she was saying. She thought that she needed a break from all the pressure of school and to take her mind off of Sara. So she decided to ask her if she would like to take a day off from school tomorrow to just hang around and relax.  
  
"Luce, I was thinking. Would you like to take a day off from school tomorrow?"  
  
"Um...I would like to really but, I can't I'd miss to much in school I would never get caught up."  
  
"I promise you won't fall behind in your school work I'll get your homework from the school tomorrow morning when I call in to tell them that you won't be in school. And since you are having a little trouble in you math class I can help you. I was pretty good in Algebra back in highschool. I'm sure I could help you."  
  
"No offense Mom, but you went to highschool a long time ago. I think school has changed quite a bit since then."  
  
"May I remind you Lucy, that I helped Matt with his school work, Mary with her school work, Simon, Ruthy, and also you. And they all had math. Matt had algebra like you and so did Mary. I helped them when they needed it and I will help you. So what do you say? Take a break from school tomorrow so you can relax and hang out?"  
  
Lucy sighed in frustration. "All right, I guess I can miss for just tomorrow. But, you have to promise you'll help me."  
  
"I promise sweetie." Annie said. She smiled at Lucy and kissed her forehead. "You eat your dinner you hear?" She said. Lucy nodded. Annie left the room and closed her door. She turned around and Matt and Mary were standing in front of her.  
  
"Is Luce okay?" Matt asked Annie. Mary stood next to him looking curiously at Annie while bouncing a basketball.  
  
"First of all, Mary don't bounce that here in the hallway. I brought Lucy something to eat and I thought it would be a good idea if she took some time off from all the pressure and things from school and to get her mind off of Sara. So I asked her if she would like to skip school tomorrow. It took some convincing but, I got her to say yes. I was just so worried about her and she really needs to relax for a day. She's been through so much these past few weeks."  
  
"She does need to relax and loosen up a little and she has been through a lot." Matt said.  
  
"Yeah, maybe she'll feel a little better if she took some time to relax and get a good grip on herself." Mary said while trying to keep the basketball still.  
  
"I'm glad you two think that. Well, if don't mind I need to go tell your father." Annie said while making a hand gesture to tell them to move out of the way.  
  
"Oh right." Matt said. Mary and Matt moved out of the way. They stood by Mary and Lucy's bedroom door looking at each other. They both knew what the other was thinking.  
  
"Should I go and talk to her for a little while?" Asked Matt to Mary.  
  
"I don't know. I'm even afraid of going in there. I'm not sure if she'll start to flip on me if I say something to her. And she'll probably get mad at me if I don't say anything."  
  
"I know what you mean. She's so out of it that she takes mostly everything as criticism." Suddenly the door opened in front of them. Lucy came out in tears looking at them with anger. Matt and Mary just looked at each other. "How stupid can we be for talking right in front of the door!" Matt thought to himself. He wanted to comfort Lucy but he knew she just push him away from her.  
  
"How. . .could you guys stand there and talk behind my back! I mean you did it right in front of my door for goodness sake! I can't believe you two would. . . would do something like that!" She cried. She cried so hard that she slammed the door in there faces and fell on her bed and buried her face and cried. Matt came in the room and found her lying on her bed crying. He went over to the bed and sat on the edge of it.  
  
"Luce, I'm sorry. We're sorry. We didn't mean to talk behind your back. We just wanted to find out a way to make you feel better. I love you too much Luce to try to hurt you. I would never ever do a thing like that. Neither would Mary. I really hope you can forgive us." He said while trying to calm her down by brushing her back with his hand gently.  
  
"No! I'm the one that should be sorry. I overreacted. I'm just so tired and hurt right now. I should of known better. And I know you're still mad at me for lying to you " She said while she was crying. Still lying on her stomach but her head turned so she could see Matt.  
  
"I'm not mad at you anymore, in fact I'm worried about you." Matt said looking at her tears falling down her face. He gently took his thumb and gently wiped the tears away.  
  
"Promise me you or anyone else won't leave ever leave me for awhile. You know like Sara and Grandma did." She said trying to keep her eyes open. "I love you." She whispered to him. Right after she said that she fell asleep instantly.  
  
"I promise. I love you too Luce." Matt whispered back to her realizing that she was sleeping. He kissed on her forehead and left the room and walked into the hallway. Mary was waiting right outside the door. She didn't want to go in and make things worse so she stayed outside the room.  
  
**Please read and review!!!** 


	3. Chapter 3

That night the family went out for ice cream. Matt stayed behind to look after Lucy since she was still sleeping. He explained to his parents that he wasn't really in the mood for ice cream and that he would stay behind and look after Lucy. The agreed with Matt and told him that they would bring Lucy some ice cream back home. After they left Matt went into the living room to watch some television. It had been 1 hour since Lucy fell asleep again. Matt thought for sure she would sleep for the rest of the night but, it was no longer than 15 minutes after everyone left that Lucy began to scream out in terror. Matt ran up the stairs and around the corner to Lucy's room. He ran straight to her bed and began to hold her. She was still crying out like something terrible had just happened.  
  
"Lucy, what's wrong?" Matt asked her.  
  
Lucy trying to calm her self down and wiping the tears away said "I just had a terrible dream. I . . . I woke up and no one was around so I roamed around the house to try to find someone. Then . . . then I got a phone call. It was Sgt. Michaels telling me that everyone was dead. That you all died. I don't want you all to die and leave me alone in this world!" Lucy cried. She buried her head into Matt's chest and cried. Matt held her tightly and rocked her back and forth.  
  
"Shhh it's all right Lucy. Don't worry we aren't going any where."  
  
"Where is everyone?" Lucy asked while still crying a little. Matt's heart skipped a beat. He knew that she would be worried about them since they all left. But he knew that he had to tell her.  
  
"Everyone else went out for ice cream. They're bringing you back some when they come home." Lucy looked at him with concern. He knew she was thinking that what if they never come back. How couldn't she think that since she just had a nightmare about everyone dying. She was scared. She didn't want to be left alone and she didn't want her loved ones to die. She stayed silent. All she did was curl up into a ball and buried her face into Matt's chest. Matt held her tightly. He hated to see his little sister like this. He wish there something more he could do.  
  
"You're all right Lucy. I'm right here. And soon Mom and Dad and everyone else will be here with you too." He said as he stroked her hair trying to comfort her.  
  
"Don't let me go Matt. Stay here with me. I don't want to be alone right now." Lucy whimpered.  
  
"Don't worry Luce, I won't let you go I promise." Matt held Lucy for the time being until everyone came home. She was asleep so he carefully and gently slipped away from her. He walked downstairs and into the kitchen where everyone was.  
  
"Mom, Dad. There is something wrong with Lucy." Eric and Annie looked at each other in concern then looked back at Matt.  
  
"What happened?" Annie asked anxiously.  
  
"A few minutes after you guys left she woke up screaming. She had a nightmare that we all died and she was left alone. And when I told her that you guys went out for some ice cream she got really scared. She didn't want me to leave her alone so I didn't. She's asleep right now though. But who knows when she'll wake up again."  
  
"Eric, we should go up and see if she is all right." Annie said looking very concerned.  
  
"Yes, you're right." Eric and Annie walked upstairs with Matt following him. They walked into her bedroom to find her sleeping peacefully but, her face was tear stained. Annie and Eric walked over to her bed and they both kissed her on her forehead. They were glad to see that she was sleeping. Matt knew that when she woke up she would want someone with her so she volunteered to stay there until she woke up.  
  
"Are you sure Matt?" Eric asked.  
  
"Yeah. You and Mom have other things to do. And besides I would be glad to help her in anyway that I can."  
  
"Thanks Matt." Annie whispered and gave her son a kiss. Eric and Annie left the room. They went downstairs into the kitchen where the kids were.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"Is Luce, okay?" Asked Mary.  
  
"Lucy is fine. She is sleeping right now. Matt thought it would be a good idea if someone was there with her when she wakes up so he stayed there with her. Ruthy it's time to get a bath I'll go help you. Simon make sure your homework is done and take out the garbage. Mary the same make sure homework is done and after that find something to do." The kids did as they were told. Eric went back to work on his sermon but, he couldn't concentrate for he was worried about Lucy. Annie was helping Ruthy get a bath she also was worrying about Lucy. Mary decided to visit Matt and Lucy but she knew she wouldn't stay long. She didn't want to disturb Lucy. She opened the door to her bedroom and sat beside Matt on her bed.  
  
"What are you doing in here?" Whispered Matt to Mary.  
  
"I wanted to see how you two were doing." She whispered back to him. "Don't worry I won't be getting in your hair. I'm not staying."  
  
"It was nice of you to come see Luce. You're a good sister." Mary's heart sank when she heard him say that. She knew how good of a brother Matt has been lately. Especially to Lucy and her. He's always there when they get in trouble or have a problem.  
  
"I'm going to go. I'll take over for you when I go to bed." She whispered to him smiling. Thankful that she told him what she thought.  
  
"Thanks Mary." He whispered back to her. She nodded her head and left the room quietly.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
A couple hours later when Ruthy and Simon are asleep in there beds Mary comes to go to bed. She walks into her room to find Matt sleeping on her bed and Lucy still sleeping peacefully. She walked over to her bed to wake Matt up.  
  
"Matt, wake up." She whispered to him. He awoke suddenly looking surprised. He was expecting Lucy to wake him up not Mary.  
  
"What's wrong?" He asked.  
  
"Nothing. I want to go to bed."  
  
"Oh right. I forgot. Hey thanks for taking over for me. If she wakes up don't leave her. Understand?"  
  
"Completely."  
  
"Good. Hey thanks again. Night Mary. Love ya." He whispered to her as he was leaving the room. Mary climbed into bed and got settled in.  
  
"I love you too Matt. Goodnight." She whispered back to him. He closed the door silently. And went to bed himself. He was tired himself from all of the commotion that day. Annie and Eric went to bed around 11. They did a quick bed check and found that everyone was sleeping peacefully. So they thought but, Mary was wide awake she couldn't sleep she was thinking about what she would do if Lucy woke up.  
  
Around 2 in the morning Annie and Eric finally fell asleep. They were waiting to rush to Lucy's side. They thought for sure she would awake. They weren't wrong. Around 3 in the morning Lucy screamed out in fear. Mary rushed to her side and did as Matt told her not to leave her no matter what. Lucy had, had the same nightmare she did before. She was crying hysterically. Annie and Eric soon arrived in their room and rushed to her side. They took Mary's place and was comforting her. Mary just sat back looking at her sister crying out in fear. She couldn't do anything for her. She felt so helpless. Matt soon rushed into their bedroom. He was glad that Eric and Annie were comforting her. He looked at Mary also seeing fear in her eyes. She was wondering if her sister was going to be all right. Matt took her in his arms.  
  
"She'll be fine Mary. And right now there isn't anything you can do for her so don't feel so bad." He said trying to comfort her. She didn't say anything back so he looked down at her face to find silent tears were coming down. He guided her out the room and down the stairs to the living room. They both sat on the couch. Matt put his arm around Mary and she rested her head on his shoulder.  
  
"I feel so bad for her. And I feel bad because I can't help her in anyway. I wish I can do something for her." She sniffled.  
  
"I know, I know. What you can do is be there for her when she needs you. I know it's hard to watch someone you love go through something painful." Mary started to cry harder. "Shhh. No reason to cry Mary. Everything is going to be all right."  
  
"Do you think she is better right now?" Mary asked looking up at her brother.  
  
"I'm not quite sure. I'm sure that Mom and Dad will tell us when she is calmed down. Unless they are talking to her." We will go up in a little while." He smiled down at her to reassure her that everything was fine. She slightly smiled back at him and rested her head on his shoulder again. A few minutes later Ruthy and Simon climbed on the couch next to them. Ruthy climbed on Matt's lap and Simon sat next to Mary. Mary put her arm around Simon and Matt held Ruthy.  
  
"You couldn't sleep either?" Asked Matt to Simon and Ruthy.  
  
"No, we couldn't stand listening to all the crying. It was making us sad. Mom and Dad are talking to her right now. She's not really crying anymore. But her voice is still a little shaky." Simon said.  
  
"She must be really scared. You didn't happen to hear anything that Mom and Dad were talking to her about or what she said did you?"  
  
"No, not really. I didn't want to rude and ease drop."  
  
"I understand." Matt said. Ruthy yawned and curled up closer to Matt. "Ruthy you should really be in bed."  
  
"I can't go back to sleep up there. It's too noisy. And I'm really not that tired." She said as she yawned again.  
  
"Don't tell me you're not tired because I know you are. Come on Ruthy I'll go upstairs with you and I'll tuck into bed. What do you say?"  
  
"Oh. I guess so." Matt picked Ruthy up and carried her back up the stairs. He tucked her into bed and kissed her on the forehead.  
  
"You stay here and go to sleep so in the morning you won't be tired."  
  
"Okay Matt." Ruthy said and settled into her bed and fell asleep almost instantly. On the way back to the living room Matt stopped at Lucy and Mary's room first. He listened at the door. He heard Lucy telling them about her dream. This time more was added.  
  
She said that when she got off the phone with Sgt. Michaels someone came to pick her up to go identify the bodies. She went into the building and they showed her the bodies. She knew that they were her loved ones but she couldn't recognize them because their bodies were torn and mangled. They told her that they all died in a car crash. Then she woke up. Lucy started to cry a little harder. She was so scared. Matt couldn't bear to listen what his parents had to say so he walked down stairs.  
  
Mary and Simon were still sitting on the couch. Mary almost sleeping. Simon staring into space. Matt sat down next to Mary. She jolted. He had startled her.  
  
"You okay?" He asked her.  
  
"Yeah, you just kind of scared me a little. How's Luce?" She said in a sleepy voice.  
  
"Not so good. She's really scared. Her nightmare was just so gruesome I can't even explain it in the detail like she did. I think we'll be down here for the rest of night."  
  
"And that means I still have to go to school tomorrow? I'm going to be really tired." Simon said.  
  
"No you're not because you're going to bed like Ruthy. You aren't going to hear anything anymore. Now go upstairs and go to bed."  
  
"Fine. Goodnight."  
  
"Night Simon." Matt said.  
  
"Sweet dreams." Mary said. Simon walked up the stairs and did as Matt told him to go to bed. "This is going to be a long night." She said to Matt. "And I'm so tired."  
  
"I know. Why don't you sleep here on the couch and I'll go sleep on the chair."  
  
"No, I wouldn't be able to sleep anyway. I'm too worried."  
  
"Mary, don't worry. Lucy is going to fine. You have to go to school tomorrow so you better get some sleep."  
  
Mary yawned and rested her head on Matt's shoulder. "I know but, I . . . just . . . can't." She said slowly. She had fallen asleep. Matt wasn't surprised.  
  
"She probably hasn't slept at all today." He thought to himself. He was tired too and couldn't keep his eyes open. He soon fell asleep. Around 5 o'clock Eric and Annie finally got Lucy calmed down and back asleep again. They figured that Mary and Matt were downstairs in the living room so they went down to see if they were still awake.  
  
"Look, Eric they must have been exhausted. Should we wake them?" Annie whispered to Eric.  
  
"No, let them sleep. They need it." Annie grabbed a quilt from the chair and covered Mary up with it. Both Eric and Annie kissed both of them on the forehead and went back upstairs to their bedroom.  
  
**That's the end of chapter 3! I'm most likely updating this story real soon so give me some reviews and any suggestions that you might have! Thanks a bunch!** 


	4. ch 4

It was 7 in the morning and Eric and Annie just got Simon and Ruthy up to go to school. Lucy was still sleeping and Matt and Mary were still sleeping on the couch in the living room. Eric took over getting the kids ready for school and Annie went down to the kitchen to start packing their lunches and making breakfast for them. She decided not wake Mary and Matt up. She thought it would be a good idea if they didn't go to school that day and that they should stay home and rest.  
  
Soon Eric left to take Simon and Ruthy to school. Annie was cleaning up the kitchen and wondering what Eric and her should do about Lucy. They really didn't know how to help her. Eric was hoping to get in touch with someone who knows how to deal with these kind of situations.  
  
It was around 10 o'clock when Matt woke up. He looked at the clock on the wall and saw that he was 2 hours late for school. He wondered why Eric and Annie didn't wake them up.  
  
"Mary, wake up." He whispered into her ear. She blinked her eyes a couple times and realized that she had slept the whole night on the couch. She sat up and looked at Matt. "Mornin' Mare." He smiled at her. She looked at the clock and back at Matt in confusion.  
  
"Aren't we supposed to be in school?" She asked.  
  
"Yeah, that's what I was thinking. Maybe Mom and Dad decided that we didn't have to go to school."  
  
"Or maybe something went wrong."  
  
"Nothing went wrong Mary. They would of told us."  
  
"Well, I'm going to go find Mom." Mary said.  
  
"I'll go with you." The two of them went into the kitchen to look for Annie. They couldn't find her anywhere downstairs. They figured that she was up in the bedroom with Lucy. They walked quietly into the room. Annie was sitting on the bed with Lucy. To their surprise Lucy was awake and not crying or panicking. She was eating breakfast that Annie made her.  
  
"Hey sleepy heads. I made breakfast for you too. It's downstairs in the kitchen if you want some."  
  
"Thanks Mom." Matt said.  
  
"Mom, aren't we supposed to be in school?" Mary asked.  
  
"You guys were up awfully late last night so I decided that you too should stay home and rest."  
  
"Oh." Mary said. She looked at Lucy. She was awfully quiet.  
  
"Yeah, we'll go eat it right now." Matt said and pulled Mary by the arm out the room.  
  
"Do you have any sense Mary?" He asked while walking down the stairs. "How could you ask Mom in front of Lucy why we weren't in school? Mom had to say that we were up last night. Now Lucy probably feels bad because she kept us awake."  
  
Mary paused and looked at Matt. "I'm not hungry, I'm going to go for a walk." She said suddenly and then practically ran out of the house. Matt sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. He decided to let her go, so since he had no appetite he cleaned the dishes and put the left over food in the refrigerator. After about an hour and decided to go look for Mary. To his surprise she was sitting on the swing outside on the porch.  
  
"Are you okay?" He said as he sat next to her.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine."  
  
"I thought you went for a walk."  
  
"Do you really think I would go out for a walk around the neighborhood in my p.j.'s?"  
  
Matt chuckled a little. "I guess not. Look Mare, I'm sorry if I was too hard on you about Lucy. I'm just worried about her that's all."  
  
"No biggy. Forget about it." She said like nothing had ever happened.  
  
"All right. Let's go inside." Mary went upstairs. She had a sharp pain in her lower abdomen, but she figured it was just her nerves so she ignored it. Lucy was playing a game of checkers with Annie. It looked like she having fun. Mary was happy that she was actually having a good time.  
  
"Mary do you want to play a game of checkers with me?" Lucy asked. Mary was surprised. Maybe Matt was right that she would be okay. She wasn't going to give up the chance to do something with her sister. "Sure." She said quickly. "I'll be right back I just got to take a quick shower then I'll play."  
  
"Okay sounds good. Thanks Mary."  
  
"You're welcome Luce." Mary went and took a shower and changed into her clothes. Her pain was becoming worse, but still she ignored it.  
  
When she came back Lucy had just gotten done winning a game against their mom.  
  
"Okay Luce, I'm going to go downstairs and do some laundry. I be up a little later to play another game if you're up to it."  
  
"Sounds nice Mom." Annie left the room and Mary sat at the other end of Lucy's bed.  
  
"Are you ready to be beaten by your little sister at a game of checkers Mary?" Lucy said. She sounded so happy and bouncy.  
  
"You're not gonna beat me I'm gonna beat you."  
  
"We'll see about that." Lucy laughed. They started the game of checkers and half way through the game Mary was winning.  
  
"Haha Luce I'm beating you." Mary snickered.  
  
"Not for long." Lucy made a move and was now winning the game. They both laughed. Matt came in the room confused about all the laughter.  
  
"Hey, what's going on?" Matt asked as he entered the room.  
  
"Oh we're just playing a game of checkers. After I beat Mary would you like to play?" Lucy said and Mary laughed.  
  
"Sure. But, who said you were going to beat me?" He said jokingly.  
  
"Well, I have beaten Mom at two games and now I'm beating Mary. No one seems to stand up to my challenge." She laughed.  
  
"All right then. You'll see Luce." He smiled at her and she smiled back. He was glad to see that she was having fun and not having so much pressure on her. He stood over Mary watching them play the game.  
  
"Haha I won Mary."  
  
"I'll beat you next time." Mary laughed. Matt and Lucy played the game of checkers. Lucy won of course. After they played the game she fell asleep again. A lot of excitement made her exhausted. It also, made Mary exhausted too. She fell asleep on the couch.  
  
Meanwhile Matt helped Annie with making lunch for everyone.  
  
"Lucy seems a lot better. I wonder what made her feel that way." Matt said looking at Annie.  
  
Annie sighed. "Don't be so sure that she's feeling better. There is no doubt in my mind that she feels bad for keeping everyone awake and worried about her. I think your Dad and I helped her a lot with letting her feelings come out last night, she might not want to talk about things right now. I think she wants to forget everything that happened. For now we have to go along with her until she gets stronger then we can push her a little. Once she realizes that there is nothing to worry about she'll be to herself again."  
  
"If only she knew that we aren't going anywhere and that we'd always be here for her."  
  
"That's what we need to work on with her." Annie said. Mary came into the kitchen and sat at the counter and rested her head in her hands and let out a huge sigh. Annie smiled at her. "I thought you were sleeping?"  
  
"I was. I can't sleep. I don't feel all that good." Annie walked over to her and put her hand on her forehead to check her temperature.  
  
"You feel a little warm. You want me to make an appoint for the doctors? Just to make sure?"  
  
"If you really think it's going to help me feel better." Mary suddenly put her hands to her mouth and ran out of the room and towards the bathroom.  
  
"Oh no." Annie sighed and ran up the stairs after her. Mary had gotten sick and her fever had gone up. Mary sat down on the couch to rest while Annie called the doctor.  
  
"Mary, your appoint for the doctors is at 2 o'clock do you think you can hold on till then?"  
  
"I guess so." She mumbled.  
  
"All right sweety." Annie said and walked out of the room to the phone again to confirm Mary's appointment. "Matt, would you be able to take Mary to the doctors at 2? I need to be here when the kids get home from school and for Lucy."  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Thanks honey." Annie said as she kissed him on the cheek.  
  
"Your welcome Mom." He laughed.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"Wake up Mary." Matt said to her, she had fallen asleep on the couch. "I gotta take you to the doctors."  
  
"I don't wanna go." She moaned trying to sit up. "I'm too tired."  
  
"I know, but you want to get better don't you?"  
  
"Yes." "Then you're going. Come on." Matt helped Mary get to her feet. She was awake by now so she got her shoes on and said good-bye to Lucy and Annie. She looked really bad. Her face was pale and eyes looked like they were almost to disappear. When they got into the car Mary started to cry. She quickly wiped her tears away. She didn't want Matt to know that she was crying because she thought that he would think that she was making a big deal about suddenly being sick. But, she wasn't making a big deal about it. Her stomach started to hurt really bad again. She tried to brush it off. It worked for a little while, but soon she was screaming out in pain holding her stomach, crying hysterically. Matt quickly pulled the car off to the side of the road.  
  
"Mary what's wrong?" He panicked.  
  
Mary screamed. "It hurts! It hurts so bad! I can't stand it anymore! I feel like I'm going to die! It hurts Matt, it hurts!"  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"Hey, kids how was school?" Annie asked as Simon and Ruthy walked in the door.  
  
"Good, I got an A on my astronomy project!" Simon said.  
  
"And I made a knew friend! Her name is Victoria. She's real nice." Ruthy exclaimed.  
  
"That's great guys! Simon do you have any homework to do tonight?"  
  
"Unfortunately, yes."  
  
Annie laughed and Simon smiled.  
  
"What about you Ruthy do you have any homework?"  
  
"Nope."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Yes, I finished it already."  
  
"How could you of finished it? You don't have a study hall like Simon does."  
  
"Recess?"  
  
"I don't buy that Ruthy Camden. Get over here work on it and I'll help you okay?"  
  
"Oh all right." Ruthy sighed and sat next to Annie at the kitchen table.  
  
Ring Ring. The phone rang.  
  
"I'll get it!" Simon said as he ran towards the ran. "Hello?"  
  
"Simon where's mom?" It was Matt.  
  
"Right here."  
  
"Give the phone to her!" He yelled.  
  
"Okay." Simon said in a cocky voice. Simon walked over to the kitchen table and gave the phone to Annie. "It's Matt. He sounds really mad."  
  
"Hello?" Annie said.  
  
"Mom, something is seriously wrong with Mary. She's in a lot pain, she says her stomach hurts really bad, I'm going not going to take her to the doctors office I'm going to take her to the emergency room, meet us down there please." Matt said as fast as he could.  
  
"Oh my gosh, she'll be okay Matt. Just take her there and tell her that your father and I will be there soon."  
  
"Okay Mom, thanks. Bye."  
  
"Mom, something is seriously wrong with Mary. She's in a lot pain, she says her stomach hurts really bad, I'm going not going to take her to the doctors office I'm going to take her to the emergency room, meet us down there please." Matt said as fast as he could.  
  
"Oh my gosh, she'll be okay Matt. Just take her there and tell her that your father and I will be there soon."  
  
"Okay Mom, thanks. Bye."  
  
"I'll be there as soon as possible. Good-bye." Annie hung up the phone and dialed Eric's church office number. She explained to him that Mary was sick and to come home right away so they could go to the emergency room. Meanwhile Simon, Lucy, and Ruthy were listening on to her conversation. Their faces were filled with worry and fear. Annie hung up on the phone.  
  
"Mom what's going on?" Simon asked.  
  
"Mary is sick and Matt is taking her to the emergency room. She'll be fine so don't you all start worrying about it. Your dad and I are going down there as soon as he gets here which will be in a few minutes."  
  
"I want to go with you." Simon said firmly.  
  
"No, all of you are going to stay here."  
  
"Mom, we want to go. I promise we won't be in your way at the hospital we can take our work and things to do. And I'll watch Ruthy for you. I promise." Lucy said so very kindly.  
  
"All right, but you have to stay out of the way do what you are told and finish your school work. All of it." ************************************************************************  
  
Two hours later at the hospital. Mary had to have her appendix taken out and she just got into surgery thirty minutes ago. It has been 2 hours since they have been there. First they made her drink some kind of juice so when they took a CAT scan they could see inside her stomach. Her stomach couldn't hold it so it caused her to throw it up. They took her to a CAT scan then back to the prep room for surgery and finally to the operating room.  
  
"Really, kids I think you should go home. I'll give you money for dinner and you can go out and get something to eat. Then go to the video store get some movies go home and watch them. We will be staying here over night and we'll come home for a little while tomorrow." Eric said to Matt, Lucy, Simon, and Ruthy. Mostly directing it towards Matt.  
  
"I'm not going anywhere without you." Lucy said to Eric and Annie. She didn't like the idea of being without three of her family members and knowing what is going on.  
  
"Lucy, sweetheart you will be fine and so will we and Mary. There's nothing to worry about." Eric said looking straight into his daughters eyes and praying that she will get over this fear of hers. Lucy shook her head no.  
  
"If she's not going then I'm not going." Simon said. "Then if he's not going then I'm not going either." Ruthy exclaimed.  
  
"I guess no one is going." Matt said with a sigh.  
  
"No, you will all go and do what I have said. Matt, here's some money and my movie card so you can rent a movie. Take the kids and do whatever you want then go home." He said as he shoved the money and the card into his hand.  
  
"Come on guys let go." Matt said as he picked up Ruthy and put his hand on Lucy's back to guide her away.  
  
"No, I don't want to go. I want to stay here. Please Mom, Dad. Don't make me go." Lucy pleaded as she held on to her father.  
  
"Lucy, please go with Matt. Everything here is going to be fine and so will you with Matt. Mary is going to be fine too. I guarantee you'll have fun if you go. We'll be home tomorrow morning sweetheart, and we'll see you then." Eric said as he kissed her on her forehead. Annie did the same and pushed her towards Matt.  
  
"Come Luce." Matt said as he put his arm around her. They said their good- byes and started walking. As they were walking towards the elevators Lucy kept looking back at Annie and Eric. She really didn't want to leave. She wanted to cry but she couldn't. She didn't want to seem so insecure and have people think that she was being a baby.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
In Matt's car Lucy is sitting in the passenger seat and Simon and Ruthy are in the back. Lucy is beginning to feel embarrassed and a little more upset than she was before so she didn't talk or look at anyone she just looked out the window.  
  
"Where do you guys want to go get something to eat at?" Matt asked looking in the mirror to see Simon and Ruthy but then quickly returning his eyes onto the road.  
  
"I want pizza. I don't know what you guys want but, I want pizza." Ruthy said.  
  
"I guess pizza's fine if it is all right with you two." Simon said.  
  
"Lucy, what and were would you like to go?" Matt asked. She didn't respond she just kept looking out the window. She pretended that she didn't hear anything. "Luuuccyy." Matt said in a funny voice to see if she would laugh. She didn't and again she pretended that she didn't hear anything. "Come on Luce, speak up. Be happy Lucy."  
  
"Yeah, Lucy! Your troubles can't be as bad as all that when you're sad as all that no one loves you! Be optimistic! Don't you be a grumpy when the road gets bumpy just smile!" Ruthy sang the song be optimistic from a Shirley Temple movie. Simon and Matt laughed.  
  
"Luce, what's wrong?" Simon asked. Her lip quivered a little bit so she bit it so she wouldn't cry. She didn't answer or look at anyone either. Matt looked in the mirror and shook his head to tell Simon not to go on and just leave her alone for now. Simon nodded his head back to say that he understood. Matt decided to go to the pizza parlor to eat since everyone agreed and he didn't think that Lucy would mind. He pulled into the parking lot and everyone got out of the car except for Lucy. She had convinced herself that nothing was going on around her. She was in her own little world. Matt let Simon take Ruthy inside the pizza parlor without him and Lucy. Matt opened Lucy's door.  
  
"Hey, come on Luce lets go get something to eat." Lucy heard him but she didn't want to get out of the car she wanted to pretend she was back at the hospital with her parents and Mary. She wanted to feel their safe presence around her. She looked at Matt. Her eyes almost about to spill over with tears. "Oh Luce, you're fine. You know I wouldn't let anything happen to you or anyone else in this family. Come on lets go eat." Matt grabbed her hand and pulled her out of the car. They walked towards the door of the pizza parlor.  
  
"I'm afraid." Lucy whispered. Matt looked at her confused and worried.  
  
"Afraid of what Luce."  
  
"Something is going to happen. Something bad." She whispered again.  
  
"Nothing is going to happen Luce, your mind is playing tricks on you." Matt told her. Lucy nodded her head and they walked on into the pizza parlor.  
  
******************************************************************* 


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry I haven't updated lately, but I've been really busy. Since it is the summer now I'm sure I can get this done soon. Please R&R!!!!!! Please!!!!  
  
When they got home from the pizza parlor and the movie rental place, they expected to see the Colonel and Grandma Ruth there since their parents had called them. But, when they walked into the front door no one was home. The telephone rang a couple minutes after they walked in the door. It was Annie telling Matt that Mary got out of surgery and she was doing fine. She also said that the Colonel and Grandma Ruth weren't coming because their flight was canceled.  
  
"We will be home around 9:30. We decided to come home since Mary is doing so well and since she will be out of it for the rest of the night. And also because we feel bad that we made Lucy leave and that she is so upset. I'll see you later honey."  
  
"Bye Mom." Matt said and then hung up the phone.  
  
To keep the children's minds cleared Matt decided to play a game with them. Lucy still wasn't her usual self, but she was coming around a bit. They all played monopoly for about an hour and a half. By that time it was around 9:30 p.m. Matt decided that it was too late to watch a movie and that they all should go to bed since they all had a tough day. The children agreed and went upstairs to wash up for bed. Around 10 o'clock the telephone rang. Everyone was sleeping except Matt so he answered it.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Matt Camden, this is Sgt. Micheals. I have some news for you."  
  
Matt's heart sank. He didn't know what Sgt. Micheals was going to say, but he knew it couldn't be good.  
  
"Yes. What is it?" Matt said in a weak voice.  
  
The line was silent for awhile. Matt was anxiously waiting for what Sgt. Micheals had to say.  
  
"Your parents......they have been in a car accident."  
  
"Your kidding me. It can't be them Sgt. Micheals.......are you sure it was them?"  
  
"I'm sure. Matt why don't just stay home tonight. It's awfully late, come to the hospital tomorrow."  
  
"Wait a minute. You're just going to tell me not to come to the hospital and you weren't going to tell me how they are?"  
  
"Well, Matt......I really don't know how they are.....all I know is that they were taking to the hospital and that their car is....well....demolished. But, I'm sure they'll be fine. I'll call you tomorrow morning to tell you more information on them. Until then.....I'm sorry."  
  
"All right. Thank-you Sgt. Micheals. Please do call me in the morning.....early....I want to see them as soon as possible."  
  
"I will Matt. If you need anything just call me."  
  
"I will thank-you."  
  
************************************************************************  
  
That night Matt couldn't think of anything else, but his parents. He was in desire need to know how they were. And he couldn't think of a way to tell the kids especially Lucy. He knew it was going to be really hard. He dreaded the thought of it. The next morning around 6 o'clock Sgt. Micheals called. He told Matt that Eric and Annie were in critical condition and that they were located at the intensive care unit at Glenoak Hospital. Matt tried to stay strong for his younger siblings as he told them what had happened. He told Simon and Ruthy first. They both started to cry even though Ruthy really didn't understand what had happened. Matt made sure they were both all right before he left their room to wake up Lucy and tell her.  
  
"Lucy wake up." Matt said as he nudged her a bit. She sat up and rubbed her eyes. "You must have slept well last night, eh?"  
  
"Not really. I kept waking up." She said quietly.  
  
"Why didn't you come get me then?"  
  
"I couldn't. I mean I didn't want to be any trouble."  
  
"Your not any trouble. I promise. But, I do have to tell you something that you're not going to like. Well none of us like it." He paused trying to find a good explanation so it wouldn't be so hard on her. He gave up because he realized that it was not something to be lied about. "I'm going to tell you this straight out." He let out a huge sigh before he began. "Mom and Dad were in a car accident and......."  
  
"No!" She screamed as she interrupted Matt's explanation. "This can't be happening! How are they?"  
  
"I'm sorry Luce, but they're in critical condition."  
  
To his surprise Lucy didn't cry or showed any signs of being upset or afraid. She just sat there on her bed holding tight onto her teddy bear.  
  
"Go away." She mumbled.  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"Go away. Just go away and leave me alone. I don't want to talk or see anyone. Just go away." She said calmly without making eye contact.  
  
"All right." Matt said quietly. "If you need something just call me......okay?"  
  
Lucy nodded her head slightly. She was obviously in shock, but didn't know how to let her emotions out. 'This is not happening to me' She thought to herself over and over again.  
  
Matt didn't know what to say or do so he left Lucy alone like she wanted. He went back to Simon and Ruthy's room to see how they were doing.  
  
"How did Lucy take it?" Simon asked.  
  
"I don't understand what's going on inside that head of hers. With everything else she's so dramatic and she's really been afraid and upset lately. But, when I told her she didn't cry or do anything. She just sat there. She wanted to be alone so I left her alone. There is nothing I can do to make her feel any better. I can't imagine how she feels. First her friend dies in a car accident and then she had nightmares that we died and now this." Matt said with a sigh.  
  
"I don't think anyone in this family understands her ways."  
  
"Yeah, well she's our sister and she trusts us so we have to do everything to make her feel better. Understand?"  
  
"Completely, Matt."  
  
"Yeppers." Ruthy said.  
  
"We have to go tell Mary now. So hurry up get ready."  
  
"Who's going to help me? Mommy usually helps me pick out my clothes and helps me dress." Little Ruthy said innocently. She looked at Matt with her big brown eyes and a pouting expression on her face.  
  
"Simon help Ruthy. There problem solved. I'm going to talk to Lucy again. I'll be back."  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"Luce, we're going to go visit Mary soon. So, can you hurry and get ready?" He tried not to seem anxious or upset for he didn't want her to become too upset.  
  
"Yes." She managed to squeak out. She tried to wipe away the fresh, single tear that was rolling down her cheek. She wasn't really crying, it was just one tear that couldn't help but fall down her cheek. Matt noticed the one solitary tear and his heart started to ache even more. As Lucy stood up Matt walked towards her and gave her a hug.  
  
"Everything will be all right Luce."  
  
She pulled away from him as quickly as she could. She didn't want to be talked to or to be touched. She wanted to stay in her own little world were she didn't have to face reality.  
  
Matt wanted to leave her alone because he knew that is what she wanted, but he just couldn't. His heart kept telling him to talk to her and to reassure her that things were going to all right.  
  
"I know how you're feeling right know Lucy and so does Simon and Ruthie. I know you think we don't, but we do. We love Mom and Dad just as much as you do. If you think you can't talk to us about it you're wrong. There is nothing to keep inside of you Luce, it just makes things worse." He started to walk towards the door until she spoke up.  
  
"You can't possibly feel as bad as I do!" She wept. "How would you feel if Mom and Dad died and it was all your fault?"  
  
"What do you mean Lucy?" He said calmly trying not to make her cry more.  
  
"It's my fault that Mom and Dad got into an accident! If I wouldn't have been such a baby at the hospital by being upset because I didn't want to leave, this would have never happened! I didn't want to leave because I was afraid something like this would happen! They knew I was upset and they probably decided to come home just because of me! My nightmare is coming true! It was my fault Matt just like it was my fault when Sara got into a car accident and died! Now you're probably mad at me again!"  
  
Matt rushed to her side and looked her straight in the eye. "Listen to me Lucy and listen to me good. I told you before that it wasn't your fault when Sara died and it's not your fault that Mom and Dad got into a car accident. They decided to come home since Mary was doing so well after surgery. You couldn't have prevented this from happening no one could have." He had an angry tone to his voice that he was trying to hide.  
  
"You don't understand! It was my fault! I know you are lying to me or at least not telling me the whole truth! I'm scared Matt, my nightmare is coming true! And I know you are angry with me right now so why don't you just go and leave me alone!" She tried to say as clear as she could while she wept uncontrollably.  
  
"I can't leave you alone Lucy, I can't!"  
  
**Sorry I left off there, but I want to know what you think before I go on! Please Review!! I beg of you!!!! Please!! 


	6. ch 6

**Ch. 6 is here! Thanks for all of the reviews! I really appreciate it and I love them! So keep them going!  
  
After that Lucy, still weeping, got her clothes and quickly ran to the bathroom. Matt chased after her, but didn't catch her for she had locked herself in the bathroom. He slammed his fist against the door in anger and stormed off to his new room in the attic. He wanted to scream and cry and yell all at the same time, but he didn't. Being strong for his siblings at that time was one of many things he had on his mind. Even though he would never admit it, he was afraid that his parents would not make it through. He had to see them he told himself. Soon there was a little knock on his door. It was Simon and Ruthie. Simon was holding Ruthie, she was crying. Matt took her from him and they all sat on his bed.  
  
"Ruthie what's wrong?" Matt asked.  
  
She wiped her eyes and shook her head. "I miss Mommy and Daddy."  
  
"I know sweetheart, but that's all right. Mom and Dad will be okay in a few days and then everything will be back to normal again. Okay?" He felt horrible for lying to a six year old, but he didn't want to tell her that there was a chance that they might not survive. That is something no one should ever hear.  
  
Little Ruthie nodded her head. Matt gave her a big hug and kissed her on her forehead.  
  
"Are you all right now Ruthie so we can go back downstairs?" Simon asked without making eye contact with Matt. She nodded her head and they started to walk towards the door.  
  
"Hey Simon?" Matt called him over.  
  
Simon made Ruthie go downstairs by herself as he went over to Matt. "What?" He said in an angry voice.  
  
"Whoa, Simon are you mad at me or something?" He asked curiously.  
  
Simon didn't say anything for a few seconds. "Of course I am."  
  
Matt was shocked. "Why?"  
  
"Because you lied to Ruthie! Mom and Dad aren't going to be better in a few days. It'll probably take weeks or more for them to get better and come home. Why did you lie to her?"  
  
"Did you want me to tell a six year old that her parents were going to be in the hospital for weeks or even months? That is an eternity to a six year old. Think how she would feel Simon."  
  
"Well think how she would feel when she found out that her oldest brother who she looks up to and loves dearly lied to her about Mom and Dad!"  
  
"She won't know that I lied to her. She'll understand about Mom and Dad eventually, she's a smart girl. Please don't be mad at me, Simon. It's not a good time to be angry with someone in a time like this."  
  
"Fine. I'm not really angry at you it's just that I'm so frustrated and sad. I'm sorry." Simon said apologetically.  
  
"No, Simon I'm the one that should be sorry. I shouldn't have lied and I'm sorry that I really haven't been here for you a lot lately."  
  
"It's all right. I understand. I guess I should go downstairs and see how Ruthie is."  
  
"Yeah.........hey while you're down there see if Lucy still has herself locked in the bathroom, please."  
  
"Sure.......hey wait a minute.....your not mad at Lucy again are you?"  
  
"No, Simon I'm not. There is nothing to be mad at her for, she didn't do anything."  
  
"Oh, okay." ************************************************************************  
  
Lucy wouldn't come out of the bathroom for an hour. Matt pleaded with her to come out, but she kept telling him to go away. After one hour of pleading with her she finally opened the door. Matt fell backwards for he was sitting against the door when she opened it. Lucy just stepped over him.  
  
"I'm ready now." She sniffled.  
  
"Are you sure you are ready to go see Mary?" Matt asked.  
  
Lucy nodded her head slightly, trying to stop herself from crying, but her emotions were overwhelming to her. Matt stood up and got Simon and Ruthie to come out of their bedrooms.  
  
"All right lets go." He said quietly.  
  
In the car an unexpected question came up that Matt was not prepared for.  
  
"After we see Mary can we go see Mommy and Daddy?" Ruthie asked curiously.  
  
"No." Matt snapped back at her.  
  
"Why?" Lucy asked.  
  
Matt cleared his throat while trying to think of a good explanation. "Because." He said calmly.  
  
"Because why?" She asked again seeming to become more upset everytime she asked the question.  
  
"Because I said so!" He yelled loudly, startling Lucy, Simon, and Ruthie. "Look I'm sorry I yelled, but we can't see them. At least today that is. Lets wait until they get a little better. All right?"  
  
No one answered him. They were too angry, and upset to say anything. They weren't really angry with Matt it was just the whole fact of what had happened to their family.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
When they got to the hospital they went straight to Mary's room. Mary was so happy to see them. She hated being alone in a stuffy room all day long. It reminded her of when she had surgery on her knee after being run over by a car.  
  
"Hey everyone." Mary said happily looking around at everybody. She realized how gloomy all of their faces looked and that Lucy was crying, she wondered why. "Luce, what's wrong?"  
  
Lucy shook her head as if nothing was bothering her.  
  
"Matt?" She said in a weak voice. She new something was wrong, but she didn't quite know what it was.  
  
"Luce, will you go wait in the waiting room and take Simon and Ruthie with you too please." Matt said to Lucy.  
  
Lucy nodded her head and took Simon and Ruthie to the waiting room.  
  
"Matt what's going on?"  
  
"Mary.......Mom and Dad were in a car accident last night coming home......."  
  
"How are they?" Mary dreaded the answer to her question.  
  
"They're pretty bad Mary. I'm sorry. They're in critical condition. I haven't gotten the chance to see them yet though."  
  
Mary tried to hold back her tears, but just couldn't do it. It hurt her when she cried for her stomach was still sensitive from surgery, which made her want to cry more.  
  
"It's all right, Mary. Everything will be all right." Matt said as he hugged her. "By the way how are you feeling? You know after being in surgery and all."  
  
"It hurts. It hurts a lot. I can't even move a certain way or stand up. This isn't fair, Matt. This shouldn't of happened. Why all of a sudden is everything going wrong in this family?" She sobbed.  
  
"I know, but we can't control everything that goes on. Some things just can't be prevented from happening."  
  
Mary looked away from him. She stared out the window for about a minute. There was an awkward silence in the room.  
  
"How is Lucy taking this?" Mary said breaking the silence and not crying anymore.  
  
Matt let out a big sigh. "Well, she's very upset. She's not handling it very well. I'm really trying to be there for her, but she doesn't seem to want my help. She also thinks it's her fault that Mom and Dad got into a car accident."  
  
"What?! Why on earth would she think that?"  
  
"She said that it was her fault because she didn't want to leave the hospital yesterday when you were in surgery and she feels that Mom and Dad wouldn't have gotten into an accident if she wasn't so upset. She said that they probably came home because they were worried about her. Mom and Dad were going to stay here with you all night, but tried to come home instead."  
  
"Well is that the reason why they tried to go home?"  
  
"Part of it. Mom and Dad called me last to tell me that they were coming home because you were going to be out of it all night and because they were worried about Lucy. But, don't you dare tell her that. She thinks it all her fault and to actually tell her that, will crush her."  
  
"It still isn't her fault though. It's no one's fault, but whomever hit Mom and Dad."  
  
"I know, but try explaining that to Lucy."  
  
"You're not mad at her again are you?" She asked curiously.  
  
"No! Why does everyone keep asking me that?"  
  
"Because the last time something happened you got mad at her."  
  
"That was because she lied to me Mary! She told me she was going to have dinner at the Pizza Parlor, but in reality she was really going somewhere with Sara and her sister in the car. If she would have been in that car I don't know what I would of done. There is nothing to angry with her about, she didn't do anything."  
  
"All right. When can we see Mom and Dad?"  
  
"I honestly don't know Mary. I want to see them first before any of you see them. I want to see how bad they are. If they are really bad I won't let Simon, Ruthie, and Lucy see them. Maybe you, but not the younger ones. They will be too traumatized."  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Meanwhile in the waiting room Lucy, Simon, and Ruthie were waiting patiently for Matt to come get them. Lucy finally stopped crying, but she was still very upset. Simon was in his usual angry state when something bad happens. He just sat in one of the chairs as he stared into space, and little Ruthie could not sit still.  
  
"Ruthie why don't you go play a game or something over there?" Lucy said quietly as she pointed to the corner of the room where children's books and games were. Ruthie shrugged her shoulders and went over to the corner of the room.  
  
Lucy had a plan. A plan that she knew Matt wouldn't let her do. 'Why does Matt have to know?' She asked herself. She thought about her plan for a few more minutes before deciding to go through with it.  
  
"Hey, Simon I'm going to....umm....to the maternity ward on the 4th floor. You know where the babies are. I'll be back in a little while. Tell Matt not to worry and that I'll be back later." Lucy said to Simon. She knew he wasn't listening very well, but that didn't bother her one bit. In fact she preferred it that way.  
  
Simon just nodded his head and grunted a little to make it look like he was actually listening.  
  
Lucy left the room and found the nearest elevator. She was nervous and her heart was pounding so hard that she thought it was going to come out of her chest. She had just lied to her kid brother and that made her feel even worse. She really wasn't going up to the 4th floor, she was in fact going to the 5th floor where the critical condition unit was. When she got to the floor she immediately found the information desk and asked which room her parents were in. Without thinking the young and inexperienced women, who was working behind the information desk, didn't take the time to see who it was and told Lucy the room number. As soon as Lucy was about to leave the women looked up at her and realized that she was too young to go visit someone in the critical condition unit.  
  
"I'm sorry honey I didn't realize that you were so young. You have to be sixteen years or older to visit someone on this floor, unless you have an adult with you."  
  
"Thank-you, ma-am." Lucy squeaked. The women nodded her head and once again focused her attention on her computer screen. Lucy noticed that she wasn't paying attention so she sneaked past her and went to find room number 210.  
  
**Yet another cliff hanger! I promise I'll update real soon! Probably a little later this week! Then I won't update for about 2 weeks cuz I'm going on vacation! But, when I come back I promise that I'll update a.s.a.p.! Well, that is if I get good reviews and if you want me to! So please let me know in your reviews! And any suggestions you want to say go right ahead cuz I could use some suggestions to make anyone like this story a little better! PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!** 


	7. Chapter 7

**Ch. 7 is now here! Thanks for the reviews, I really appreciate them. And I tried to more commas in this chapter for you since you obviously think I don't use any. Well, just to let you in on a little secret.....I'm not professional writer. I'm just a normal teenage girl. But, no offense taken on the comma thing. I hope like the chapter!**  
  
"Hey." Matt said to Simon as he sat next to him in the waiting room.  
  
"Hi." Simon responded shortly.  
  
"How are you doing?"  
  
"Okay, I guess. How did to Mary take the news?"  
  
"She's upset just like the rest of us, but she'll be all right." Matt said as he sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. "How's Ruthie?"  
  
"Ruthie is fine. You know she really doesn't completely understand what is happening."  
  
"Yeah, but you can't make her understand, Simon, she's just a little girl. Even if you explain to her what happened in detail, she still won't understand."  
  
"Yeah I know."  
  
Suddenly as Matt looked around the room, he noticed that Lucy wasn't there.  
  
"Simon, where's Luce?"  
  
Simon paused for a few seconds as he tried to remember what Lucy had said to him. He knew he was going to be in trouble if he couldn't remember. "I don't really know." He said slowly, still trying to remember.  
  
"What do you mean you don't really know? Did she say anything to you? Did you see her leave?" Matt asked in a panic. He was responsible for all of them and if anything happened he would never forgive himself.  
  
"All I remember is that she said that she was going somewhere, but I don't know where she said she was going. I'm sorry, I guess I wasn't listening at the time." Simon said apologetically.  
  
"Well, that's obvious Simon. Please, try to remember."  
  
Simon thought back on to what Lucy was doing and what she had said. The result was that he could only remember bits and pieces of it. "She said something about babies and the 4th floor, so I'm guessing she went to see the babies on the 4th floor."  
  
"Anything else?" Matt asked eagerly.  
  
"Um.....she said something to me about telling you......."  
  
"Come on, Simon! Spit it out!"  
  
"Telling you......not...to...worry. Yeah that's it, she told me to tell you not to worry about her and that she would be back later."  
  
"Yeah, well, I have a feeling that she lied to you Simon."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I don't know, it's just one of those feelings. Simon, take Ruthie into Mary's room and stay there to keep her company. Now, can I trust you to remember something to tell Mary?"  
  
"Yes, I'm all ears."  
  
"All right. Tell Mary, that I'm going to go find Lucy and tell her that I'll be back soon. Also, tell her if she needs me, have a nurse or someone page me because I'll be around here somewhere and I think I know exactly where Luce is at. You, Simon, keep an eye on Ruthie and don't you go anywhere unless Mary says it's okay. Do you understand?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
Matt ran to the nearest elevator and pushed the number 5. He hoped she wouldn't see their parents because he knew how upset she would be. He just couldn't believe that she had lied and that after he specifically told them that they couldn't see Eric and Annie that she would go and do it anyway. As he got to the 5th floor, he went to the information desk. The woman didn't notice that anyone was standing at the desk, so she just kept on doing her computer and paper work. Obviously the woman was not a very good secretary.  
  
"Excuse, me." Matt said to the woman.  
  
The woman turned around and was surprised that someone was standing at the desk. "Oh, I'm sorry, can I help you?"  
  
"Yes, what room is Eric and Annie Camden in?"  
  
"Oh, let me see here.....room 210. You know, there was just a little girl here a few minutes ago who asked me the same question. Is she related to you?"  
  
"Yes, that was probably my younger sister."  
  
"Oh my, she was such a polite and sweet girl, just like her older brother. How old is she, my dear?"  
  
"Fourteen. Look, I'm very sorry, but I can't chat right now. I'm in a big hurry so if you will please show which direction the room is, I will be on my way."  
  
The woman, seeming very disgusted that Matt wouldn't chat with her, pointed in the direction of the room. Matt walked very fast towards the room. He saw Lucy at the end of the hallway only a few feet from the room. He walked even faster to catch up with her so she wouldn't go in. It was to late and he saw Lucy go into the room. That is when he started to run down the rest of the hallway and into the room after her.  
  
As he got there she was opening the curtain around Annie's bed. She didn't realize that Matt was standing right behind her. She looked at her mother, but she thought it was a mistake. She didn't recognize the woman for there were tubes and wires everywhere. Her leg was in a cast and her face was swelled up like balloon with tons of bruises and cuts. She wanted to get closer to her, so she could get a better look.  
  
Matt grabbed Lucy from behind and she was so frightened that she let out a short scream, but stopped when she realized who it was.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Lucy asked.  
  
"The question is what are you doing here. I told you not to come here and I know you heard me, Luce."  
  
"Are you trying to tell me that this.....really is....Mom?"  
  
Matt nodded his head. He thought for sure that Lucy knew that the woman was actually Annie. Then he realized when he took a short glance at her that she didn't recognize her at all.  
  
"No! It can't be! I have to make sure it is her!" Lucy cried as she started to run to her mother's side.  
  
Matt grabbed her around the waist and pulled her back. She struggled very hard to get away from Matt's grip, but couldn't. She cried and cried when she finally did recognize that the woman was in fact, Annie, her mother. She finally gave up her fight with Matt as she broke down into tears.  
  
"Shhh....it's all right, Luce." Matt said as he held her and tried to comfort her. He couldn't help but cry a little with his sister. He wasn't as strong as he thought was. He thought it was a good thing that Lucy didn't know that he was crying a little because he thought that she would have been more upset.  
  
**I'll try to update this story a.s.a.p. if you like! But, it won't be for another couple weeks cuz I'll be on vacation! Please tell me what you think and if you have any suggestions on what you would like to see happen next! Thanks a bunch and remember to REVIEW!!!!! Tootles!!** 


End file.
